


Bake Sale

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats it its literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: hank invites you to help him sell sweets at the dpd’s bake sale





	Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

> efhifjnevbi this is just pure disgustingly sweet fluff it was supposed to be more abt the baking side but it got lost in the story a bit so maybe i’ll do another baking fic later idk also i didn’t proofread or edit this and i wrote it at like 4am so if it’s a lil funky i’m sorry

Hank was a very private man. You knew this going into your relationship and you were okay with it. You understood why he was so guarded, so you were patient with him when it came to being open. You enjoyed being surprised by him revealing a deeper part of his personality to you. It made your relationship feel so much more intimate.

One thing he wasn’t private about was his job. He loved his work and he was proud where he was and how he got there. He invited you to every work function there was, which is why you weren’t surprised when he told you about an upcoming bake sale while you walked Sumo.

“The department dropped pretty much their entire budget on those damn androids.” Hank explained. “So, now we’re having a bake sale to try and make up for the huge loss.”

“Doesn’t Fowler usually just set up a donation fund when you run out of money?” You asked.

“Yeah, but I guess we’re not allowed to just accept money anymore.” He shrugged. “I have to go and help sell, but you can come if you want to.”

“Do I get to help you sell or will I have to wander around alone while you work?”

“You can help me sell.” He smiled at you.

Hank’s smile was so sweet it could rot your teeth. You sighed, completely aware of how lucky you were to be with him. He laughed at your lovestruck expression and reached out to take your hand.

“I’d offer to bake something, but I think we both know that’s a bad idea.” You joked and swung his hand at your side.

“Definitely a bad idea.” He gave a small laugh.

*****

You were excited when the bake sale finally rolled around You enjoyed spending time with Hank and you’d get to be with him all day. You dressed nicely, hoping to match the sweetness of the pastries and cookies you’d be selling. You also hoped you’d be able to have a few of the treats yourself.

Hank had offered to pick you up, but he was going a few hours early to set up so you decided to drive yourself. The sale itself was being held in the department’s parking lot. Hank had said they were setting tents up, and most people were walking there. You parked in a lot nearby and walked the rest of the way. 

Hank saw you walking up and waved you over to him. You smiled as you got closer. Hank was dressed in his usual style, but had his hair pulled back. It was probably just to keep it from falling into the baked goods, but he looked so good like that. He always wore his hair straight down, and while that was handsome, you loved seeing him with a ponytail.

“Hi, Hank.” Your voice was sunny and warm.

“Hey. We’re gonna be selling over there.” He gestured to one of the tents. “People are gonna start coming soon, so we should head over.”

You smiled and nodded, following his lead. At your table you were selling brownies, sugar cookies, and lemon bars. You were tempted to try and steal a taste, but Hank was too close for you to get away with it. He wrapped an arm around your waist as you waited for people.

Soon enough your table was swamped. Your sweets were selling faster than you expected and you worried you wouldn’t be able to buy one at the end. You couldn’t dwell on it for too long, as you were busy counting out change for Hank. 

The bake sale was only running for a few hours, but by the time it was over you were exhausted. Your fingers smelled like old pennies and your cheeks were tired from your constant smile. As you said goodbye to the last customer you finally let your smile droop. You let out an exhausted sigh and Hank looked down at you. 

“You’re tired, huh?”

Some of the hair around his face had fallen out of the ponytail and you couldn’t help but admire how cute he was. You reached up to brush his hair out of his face.

“Are you saying you’re not tired? I’m totally worn out!” You laughed. “Maybe if you would’ve let me eat one of those cookies I’d still have some energy.”

“Well, if it’s not too late, I did save one for you.”

He pulled a cookie out from one of the containers behind you. He handed it to you and you thanked him. A quick look told you this cookie was different, though. The sugar cookies you had been selling all day had simple frosting that was just one color. The cookie you held had a swirl of colors and three words written neatly in icing. 

“Hank, did you make this?” You looked to your boyfriend with glittering eyes. 

He threw a hand through his hair, looking a but bashful. “I made the all sugar cookies, but this one is specifically for you.”

“You bake?”

“Yeah.”

“And you love me?”

“Yes.”

You smiled again, ignoring your achy face. You could feel tears starting to form in the corners of your eyes. You had been dating Hank for almost a year now, and you felt a bit insecure that you hadn’t said ‘I love you’ yet. Again, you understood Hank’s reluctance but you often worried whether he loved you. This washed away your worries. 

“I love you too, Hank.”

It was his turn to reach for your face. He brought you closer to him and you let your lips meet. Something told you that this would be one of the best kisses you and Hank would share. You did your best to remember the moment. When you two broke away from the kiss, he kept his hands cupping your face. 

“I wish I could frame a cookie.”

That’s all you could say before Hank pulled you into another kiss. You could feel him laughing against your lips. You loved the feeling. You were sure the cookie in your hand was sweet, but you knew Hank would always be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it!!! also if u found any spelling/grammar errors pls let me know lol thank u i am so tired bc i don't sleep


End file.
